


Frolicking With The Pixies

by the_duck_bride



Series: The Adventures of Sparkle Prince and Stable Boy [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a continuation of Forbidden by delusive-doll on LiveJournal. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read that fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frolicking With The Pixies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septemberashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberashes/gifts).



> Written as a continuation of Forbidden by delusive-doll on LiveJournal. It probably won't make sense if you haven't read that fic.

"Where've you been?"  
  
"Frolicking with the pixies."  
  
"Is that some kind of...gay code or something?"  
  
Ruki turned and pinned his blue contact lense covered eyes to the blond hick lounging on the couch of his living room. The blond kid had been there for about three months now and still couldn't quite wrap his tiny mind around the whole idea of Ruki being gay. Really he didn't understand what was so hard about it to understand. But still, Akira insisted on asking him stupid question.  
  
"Yes. It means I've been taking a nine inch cock up my arse in some glitter laden room downtown. Happy?" He raised his eyebrows and Akira.  
  
"I don't understand you at all," the blond mumbled, turning back to fix his stare on the TV screen, which was playing some stupid sport the shorter man had never heard of, as Ruki walked to his kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. "But no really, where've you been?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Walking back to the living room, he deposited himself down onto the opposite end of the couch. "You jealous?"  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Then why should it matter where I've been?"  
  
"Because you're my roommate." He looked over to see that Ruki had risen his well manicured eyebrows, another thing Akira would never understand, in a gesture that meant 'and...?' "Am I not supposed to care at least a little about my roommate's well-being?"  
  
"Aw, you care about me and my well-being?" Ruki cooed and he could see the wary look on Akira's face. The blond kid nodded somewhat reluctantly and Ruki chuckled sardonically. "That's so sweet of you, Aki. Touched my soul so much I almost felt my cock weep."  
  
Akira deadpanned and turned back to the TV, muttering, "Dick."  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
Akira glanced at Ruki from the corner of his eye. "Fuck you."  
  
"My room or yours?"  
  
A couch cushion hit Ruki in the side of the head then, making the smaller man sputter. "Come on, man, seriously?" Akira grumbled, turning to frown at a disgruntled looking Ruki. "Can you stop with the gay implications already?"  
  
"Oooh, look at you, country boy. Using big boy words now, are we?" Ruki cooed, chucking the cushion back and fighting off a grin when it landed on top of Akira's dumb head. "Look, I'll stop my gay implications when you admit that you're dying to fornicate with a beautiful, glowing creature such as myself."  
  
"You're unbelievable," Akira huffed.  
  
"I know," Ruki grinned. "But you didn't deny it."  
  
"Ruki!"


End file.
